


Turbulence

by Sinistretoile



Series: The Pieces of Pine [17]
Category: The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager - Jean Le Carré
Genre: F/M, Fear of Flying, Grinding, Sex, Sexual Content, Woman on Top, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Andrew's assistant doesn't like flying. He distracts her to help ease her fear in a belt of turbulence.





	

The private jet owned by Tradepaths hit a bit of air turbulence. It bumped its passengers roughly. Ava squeaked and grabbed the side of the plane and the table in front of her. Andrew Birch smirked, his lovely eyes hidden behind the sunglasses.  
“Alright there, Ava?”  
She sighed and swallowed. “I’m not a fan of flying, sir. Necessary evil and all that.”  
Andrew appraised her from behind the sunglasses. He’d been more than surprised when Roper had given him an assistant. He didn’t –DO- anything. He was a puppet, a signatory. And yet, Ava was intelligent, competent, capable, funny, witty, beautiful, and sexy. They were both very aware of their attraction. And it was like that. Birch knew why Roper had given him an assistant.  
The plane shuddered again. She grabbed the arms of the seat and squeezed her eyes shut. Her breasts strained the buttons of her blouse as her chest rose and fell in a rapid pant. He could see a peak of white lace against light bronze skin in the button gap on her chest.  
The stewardess leaned down. “Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Birch, but it seems we’ve hit a patch of turbulence. It weaves in and out of our flight path.” She spared a glance for Ava. “Do you think she’ll be alright?”  
“She’ll be fine. I’ll handle her. We’ll call if we need you. Unless there’s an emergency, kindly leave us be.”  
“Yes, sir.” She wasn’t unfamiliar with this request. Roper gave it quite often.  
The plane bumped again just once but her knuckles on the armrests were white. “Ava?”  
She breathed out slowly. “Yes, Mr. Birch?”  
“I’m Andrew right now. And I need you to come over here.”  
Her pretty face fell into a pained look then she opened her eyes. “Yes, sir.” She unbuckled her safety belt, which she only removed when flying when she had to get up and walk around. Birch’s captivating blue eyes watched her cross the few feet to him. “Yes, sir?”  
“Sit.” She raised an eyebrow then shrugged and moved to sit next to the window. “Not there.”  
“What? Where then?” He didn’t get a chance to answer. The plane lurched and dumped her into lap. Her cheeks colored red as she looked up at him. Her glossy pink lips parted in surprise at the blatant desire in his intense gaze. She pushed up on his muscular thigh, feeling him tense it beneath.  
Ava didn’t and couldn’t speak as he pulled her up to straddle his thigh, pulling her skirt up around her hips. His fingers danced over the edge of her stockings and the garters that held them aloft. They simply looked at each other as his fingers moved higher to grip her peachy ass.  
“Andrew, what are you doing?”  
“I’m distracting you.” His right hand left to unbutton the top three of her blouse. His lips found her pulse as his left hand urged her to ride his thigh. “Is it working?” His words fell hotly against her neck. Ava shuddered. The plane bumped, taking away her answer. She grabbed onto Andrew to anchor her, whimpering in a mix of fear and arousal. “Ride me, Ava.”  
His left hand urged her to move again as he lifted his thigh. She obliged him this time. When his right hand had finished with her blouse, it rejoined his other at her ass. His long fingers pulled her skirt up farther until he could grab two handfuls of her sweet ass. He moaned against her collarbone. Her knee brushed against his bulging cock, held captive in the trousers.  
Her breath shuddered with each delicious ounce of friction against his thigh. This time when the plane bumped, she didn’t feel it. His teeth pressed to her collarbone and her clit pressed against his thigh were the center of her focus. She rocked her hips against him as he lifted, pulling her even more against him. Her fingers slipped into the back of his clipped hair, tugging lightly.  
Birch groaned against her collarbone. He wanted to get her off before she truly rode him. It was the gentlemanly thing to do. He tugged her shirt free of the skirt. His palms skimmed up her ribcage to frame her breasts with his thumb and forefingers. Her rocking became more purposeful. He felt the damp on his trouser. Her body began to shake.  
He looked up her as the plane bumped again. Her eyes were closed, her brow pinched, her mouth open in a slack-jawed ecstasy. He bit his bottom lip at how positively stunning she was in that moment. Her moans and pants grew louder. His hands covered her lace covered breasts and kneaded them firmly. His lips and teeth moved up her throat to the shell of her ear.  
Ava’s thighs began to shake. Her belly twisted with the pleasure building in the pit of her stomach. His teeth found that spot behind her ear, making her shudder and groan. His thin lips grinned against her flesh. This time he bit gently instead of the testing nibble. Her fingers closed on his hair and she pulled, digging her fingertips of her other hand into his shoulder. Her head dropped back as she came.  
Andrew held her with one arm when she fell limp in the afterglow. His fingers deftly opened his trousers and pulled out his throbbing cock. His lips trailed over her jaw to her lips. His excitement and need made the kiss rougher and more demanding than intended, but she gave as good as she got. His hands moved back to her ass and opened her left leg across his lap until she sat fully astride him.  
He pressed his forehead to hers. “I want this. Do you?”  
Ava bit her lip and nodded. The undiluted sexiness of the action took his breath away. “Yes, Andrew.”  
He held himself straight as she moved forward then slowly sank down the length of him. He scooted forward on the seat so she could take him all the way to the hilt. They sighed in unison. His hand found her breast and kneaded firmly. His other hand rested on the swell of her hips, urging her to move even as she did. Then her mouth was on his. Hot kisses and moans filled the cabin. Neither of them felt the rough patch of turbulence or the second or the third. It was her body connected to his. Every inch of her velvet wall sheathed snuggly to his thick, veiny cock. She tortured them both with long slow slides then she would bounce hard and fast, curling his toes and tensing his thighs.  
“Ah god, Ava.”  
“Yes, Andrew.”  
It was his turn to slip fingers into the back of her hair. He pulled hard enough to tilt her head back, opening her mouth in a gasp. His tongue plunged into her open mouth. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pounded into her, bouncing her as much as she bounced.  
“Play with your clit, darling.”  
“Yes, Andrew.”  
Both their tongues wet her fingers before they tangled again. She slipped the hand between them and rubbed her sensitive clit. She whined into his kiss, making him moan. She broke the kiss to whimper louder and louder. Their hips slapped together with each deep thrust. Ava pressed their foreheads together, his groans growing louder. Her spine stiffened and her world went white. She clenched around him as she came. That was all he needed to shove him over into his release. His fingers tightened in her hair as he held on tighter.  
Ava and Andrew grinned at each other before he kissed her. After a moment, a throat cleared from the doorway. “Excuse me, Mr. Birch?”  
Ava bit her lip and buried her blushing face in his chest. “Yes?”  
“We’ve cleared the band of turbulence. Should be a smoother flight the rest of the way.”  
“Thank you.” He brushed her hair from her face. “See, there. All better.” She had to admit, that was the best diversionary tactic that had been used yet. She didn’t want to leave his lap anytime soon though and he didn’t appear to be in any hurry to let her go. That was perfectly alright, they had another few hours before their flight landed. She could use another distraction before then.


End file.
